


The Coffee Wars

by orphan_account



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Coffee Shops, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU one-shot. Kaname goes to a coffee shop with Takuma because Takuma has a crush on a certain barista named Senri, but Kaname has an interesting interaction with the other barista that works there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coffee Wars

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one-shot I wrote for someone's birthday. I hope you enjoy it :)

**The Coffee Wars**

“Takuma, remind me again why you, the 25 year old Vice President of a successful company, are dragging me, the President of the aforementioned company, to a coffee shop at 10:30 in the evening.”

Takuma smiled as he continued walking and Kaname continued following, “Because one of the baristas is so cute.” Kaname sighed as Takuma stopped at a fairly nice looking chocolate shop. “Okay, it’s mostly a coffee shop, but they have chocolate too. How convenient, right?” Takuma opened the door.

“Convenient for whom, Takuma?”

Takuma smiled, “You never know when love will happen and you’ll need to give someone a box of chocolates.”

For some unknown reason, no one was in line. “Which one?” Kaname asked.

Takuma smiled, “You’ll see.” Takuma ordered black coffee, which itself was a surprise to Kaname.

“What can I get you?” a young blond man asked Kaname.

“A hemp milk, triple shot- 1 decaf and 2 regular, extra foam, extra hot, one third white chocolate, one third milk chocolate, and one third dark chocolate, 12 ounce mocha with cayenne.”

Kaname wasn’t sure why the blond wasn’t writing anything down, but at the end of Kaname’s little speech, Hanabusa scribbled something onto the cup and handed it to Senri. Kaname paid for his coffee and stood off to the side with Takuma.

Senri placed a large cup on the counter, “20 ounce turtle frost with whip cream and sprinkles for Takuma.” Takuma smiled as he picked up the cup and Kaname just stared at him,

“That is not what you ordered.”

Takuma nodded, “I know. See? This is flirting.”

Kaname sighed, he would never understand his best friend. Senri set another cup on the counter, “A 12 ounce mocha with rice milk, 3 regular shots, and half white chocolate and half milk chocolate for a pretentious asshole.”

Takuma picked up the drink and looked at the writing, “Oh, that _is_ what it says. Why would you order that?” Kaname glared as Takuma looked up. “Heh, sorry.” Takuma set the cup down, “So, I’ll make it up to you?” Kaname nodded and they left.

Hanabusa smirked, “This is going to be too fun.”

Senri sighed, “I don’t see the point in all of this.”

Hanabusa walked over and picked up the coffee, “You’re just mad that I scared off your cute blonde.”

* * *

“Remind me why we’re going back if you hate it there?” Takuma asked as he and Kaname walked to the coffee shop.

“Because I would still like my coffee, Takuma. And I will go back there as many times as it takes.” They entered the establishment and saw the same two people working except Senri was at the register and Hanabusa was at the bar.

Kaname and Takuma ordered the same things and Senri passed the cups along to Hanabusa while Takuma and Kaname stood off to the side. “Hazelnut soy latte for a conceited prick.”

The next day, they returned yet again and went through the same routine, only for Hanabusa to announce, “London Fog with half and half for a glacial dick.”

And the day after that it was, “Peppermint Patty hot chocolate with almond milk for a supercilious clotpole.”

When they went the day after that, something different happened. “Would you like to get dinner with me sometime? Because I think my friend is tired of me dragging him here,” Takuma said to Senri instead of ordering.

Senri nodded, “I’ve been waiting for you to ask, Takuma.”

Takuma smiled, “And I’ve been waiting for you say yes, Senri.”

After they ordered, once again Kaname received something he did not ask for. “Hemp mocha with 5 decaf shots for an ultracrepidarian.”

* * *

 Kaname avoided going to the coffee shop for over a month after that day because Takuma no longer had a reason to go so Kaname didn’t feel the need to either. At least until Takuma dragged him there once again. When they got there, Hanabusa placed a drink on the bar, “A hemp milk, triple shot- 1 decaf and 2 regular, extra foam, extra hot, one third white chocolate, one third milk chocolate, and one third dark chocolate, 12 ounce mocha with cayenne for Kaname.”

Kaname glanced back at Takuma who just smiled and motioned his hand towards Hanabusa. With a sigh, Kaname walked over to the bar and Takuma walked over to Senri so he could get a better view of their plan in action.

Kaname picked up the drink, “Is there a reason you chose today to make my drink correctly?”

Hanabusa shrugged and smirked, “It’s no fun to mess with you when you’re not here, Kaname.”

Kaname took a sip of his coffee, “I don’t appreciate being messed with.” It was only then that Kaname realized he didn’t know the name of the annoying-yet-quite-attractive-in-his-opinion barista.

“Hanabusa.” Kaname nodded and continued to drink the surprisingly well-made coffee while he waited for the point of Hanabusa’s actions. “Do you want to go out with me, Kaname?”

Kaname set the coffee down, “I do not enjoy being degraded, Hanabusa.” Hanabusa was actually about to apologize when Kaname said, “But I will say yes since it appears this was part of some elaborate plan.”

Hanabusa smiled, “I _am_ a genius.”

Kaname nodded, “Yes you are, Hanabusa. Those epithets were quite impressive.”

Takuma smiled at Senri, “Isn’t it sweet, Senri?”

Senri nodded, “My shift ends in five minutes…” He leaned closer to Takuma and whispered something.

Takuma’s eyes widened, “Oh my.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this :)


End file.
